elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Starter guide
I think this guide should include the basics to character creation, links to journal and how leveling, combat, magic, stealth, etc works, as well as tips for easy areas to fight things in, areas to begin stealing, or in general suggested places to check out as a low-level character. 14:51, 8 April 2006 (CDT) * Thanks for the edit ^_^--AsleeKaizoku Character Builds I added a Wizard class to the character build. I thought it would be fun for some people to give it a try..Raziel 9/10/06 Recommendations I'm not sure that I would recommend birthsigns like The Lord. I think The Mage, The Warrior or The Thief are more straightforward, and thus easier to recommend. --Spot 15:24, 20 April 2006 (CDT) * I recommended the birthsign "The Lord" because it is probably the easiest spell you can use to gain health instantly. You can barely notice that it decreases your magicka because once you use it, you will gain magicka overtime. If im not mistaken, The skill Blood of the North gives you a 6 health regeneration for 15 seconds and costs. Unlike the skill Heal Minor Wounds, which can heal your health for only 6 points for one time. --AsleeKaizoku Note to Contributers There is already a good article that explains Character Creation. Yep. If you read the whole starter's guide, I explained that there is more explaination for Character Creation. --Asleekaizoku. Should I add the Mage's Guild? Should I add the Mage's Guild info? Or does it seem like a spoiler? --AsleeKaizoku :No need to, as I've linked to faction. I've reworded it so it's less from a mage-only point of view. 15:57, 21 April 2006 (CDT) Pickpocket --> Stealth First, I cleaned up the article and made it less from a mage-only point of view and broadened it. Second, I suggest pickpocketing be merged with the stealth article as it seems more pertinent there 15:57, 21 April 2006 (CDT) EDIT: Correction, or that the section be pointed to stealth, or something. 16:03, 21 April 2006 (CDT) about sneak damage If I am correct for you to get the 3x and 6x You need to be behind them in sneak mode with or without Chameleon on. somebody verify and change article. Layne 8-8-06 In my experience, you do not need to be behind them, merely undetected. With very high ranks in sneak and a dark environment (and no chameleon or invisibility effects at all) you can get a 6x bonus even when you're stabbing them in the face... of course, they immediately detect you then, but they normally would anyway. I took the liberty of cleaning up a bit on the sneak damage. The original converstation went as follows... Sometimes, while in Sneak mode and with "Chameleon" effects totalling over 99 percent, the message will say you got a "1X" damage bonus which, obviously, is no bonus at all. This does not happen every time, so evidently some additional variable is at work. Probably a bug - it has never happened to me -- SOTS 20:29, 25 December 2006 (GMT) :It happens to me, but only when I am wielding a two-handed weapon. There's text that suggests the sneak damage is for one handed weapons only, though I cannot recall where I read that. Secondtalon 10:24, 9 March 2007 (CST) :I realized, after editing it in, that conversation should be done here. Hence my edits. Secondtalon 10:32, 9 March 2007 (CST) Premade Builds I added 2 Premade builds that should help as a good template for new characters who have no idea what they're doing. It sort of spoonfeeds you, whilst telling you how and why to use those skills. I hope its a good addition to the page and I may add more builds later. -- Oddeh - 12:21, 09 October 2006 (GMT) :If we are to have premade builds, we should have some guidelines on how to determine what's included. Also, they probably should be listed on a separate Premade builds or Custom classes page. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 20:12, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :Great Idea! At some point tonight I'll transfer them from the Starter Guide to their own Page. I may add some new ones. Maybe a Structure should be incorporated along with a detailed strategy. E.g. we have a Stealth section where all the Stealthy characters go along with a large paragraph of how to use them. Also, time permitted, a good Starting Out page would be good to show many of the dungeons and things to do when you first start. -- Oddeh - 10:59, 10 October 2006 (GMT) Buying a House I think the first price is a bit wrong. 2,000 to buy a house in Imperial City, yet the cheapest is in Anvil for 5,000 ? Being I've only just started this game I don't know the cost myself so can't fix it. : I believe it means that the Benirus manor is the cheapest manor in the game. The house in the Imperial City costs less, but it's more like a shack than a manor. --Bippo Ernesti 04:28, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::The reason why the house in Anvil is cheaper is because you need to furnish out your Imperial City house on top of the 2000 initial downpayment, which will total 4000 . Yes, a 4000 furnished Imperial City House is technically cheaper than the 5000 Anvil manor, but the extra thousand gold gives you the Anvil manor that is at least 3x as big (two story manor with large basement) as that of the house in Imperial City, along with plenty of chests, cupboards, and crates to store your loot. So in terms of price per square foot and furnishings, the Anvil manor is much more attractive. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 21:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :: ::You dont have to pay anything to furnish the manor, all you have to do is complete the quest, and its brand new. : Death's Visa a.k.a. Mccray2013 Renaming Since Skyrim is now out, perhaps it is an idea to rename this article to "Starter Guide (Oblivion)" to avoid any confusion, may a similar guide once be made for Skyrim? --Thekorot (talk) 17:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC)